Charlie's Century Mail
by Broadway Magic
Summary: WOW! Back with CH 2!!Charlie has found a way to communicate with Kate and Leopold...Charlie's Century Mail (More chapters to come)
1. Default Chapter

Charlie McKay glanced at Stuart Besser, who nodded. Deftly tying the note to a package, Charlie grinned. How it had him so long to figure this out? Charlie's Century Mail, he called it. He'd been lying in bed one night, when it came to him….  
  
~*~ Charlie leapt up in excitement, and ran to the phone. He had it! He knew how to communicate with Kate! All he needed was Stuart's genius logic to back it up. In his excitement, his fingers fumbled, and he dialed a few wrong numbers, before laughing at himself and using Speed Dial.  
  
"Hello?" Stuart's voice answered, a hint of surprise in his tone. Charlie was lucky, he'd caught Stuart on one of the many days that he was up, mind pondering some kind of invention or other.  
  
"Hey Stuart, it's Charlie. Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you," he squinted at the time on the microwave. "At 3:00am, but did you ever feel like you were on the verge of an all out breakthrough?" the amused chuckle on the other end of the line was his only response. Of course…Stuart did find a crack in time. This reminded him of the reason he was making the phone call. "Anyway, if we can send people back 100 years, why not objects?" Charlie paused, listening to Stuart's breath come in rapid bursts.  
  
"Charlie, I'm supposed to be the genius one!" Stuart laughed.  
  
"Well, my friend," Charlie replied, stretching languidly with a contented sigh. "It's a term we actors use called role-reversal."  
  
"Perfect," Stuart breathed. "a complete breakthrough." He rustled through some papers, before coming up with a list of portal openings. "We test it first thing next week!" he started to hang up, but Charlie interrupted.  
  
"Oh, man, Stuart? How is Kate gonna know where to find the…whatever it's gonna be?" Charlie asked, spirits dropping. Stuart himself paused, thinking.  
  
"OK…address it to the Duke or Duchess of Albany. Someone is sure to return it to one of them, no matter where it ends up."  
  
"Alright, alright, smart guy," Charlie grumbled, though he smiled. "You be the logic, and I'll be the brains."  
  
"Shut up and go back to bed, McKay," Stuart shot back, laughing. Charlie grinned, and hung up the phone, striding confidently back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cmon Charlie!" Stuart said persistently, tapping his watch. Charlie grinned at him. "I really don't see how sending a cell phone to her is gonna help in 1877," he added. "It's not like she doesn't have enough on her plate, being there only a year, but walking around with a cell?"  
  
Charlie shook his head and smiled. "Just a little reminder of her past life," he joked. "Special Delivery!" Charlie yelled as he dropped the package off the bridge.  
  
1877  
  
The blacksmith stared, puzzled, at the brown package. Although the lettering was fuzzed, he could make out the lettering: PLEASE RETURN TO THE DUKE AND DUCHESS OF ALBANY. It was a curious little shape, not seeming to be of threat to his lord and lady, Leopold and Katherine. Shrugging, he finished a shoe, patted the horse's rump, and set off toward the mansion.  
  
The blacksmith's steady knocking was greeted as Otis opened the door. "Good day, Morris," Otis said warmly. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Good day, Otis. I've a package for the Duke, and his wife," Morris replied, holding out the small parcel.  
  
"I'll be sure it is delivered to them," Otis replied, staring curiously at the package in his hand. Morris nodded, and slipped off. Otis shut the door and went to find Kate and Leopold. He discovered them in the sitting room, heads bent close, whispering and smiling. "Your Grace," Otis stated. They looked up and rose.  
  
"Yes, Otis?" Leopold asked in his usual kind, formal tone.  
  
"Morris the blacksmith wished for me to deliver this," Otis replied, handing Leopold the package. As Otis and Morris had done, he studied the package. Kate walked up and stood next to her husband, peering over his shoulder. The writing. Kate gasped inaudibly, and raised a hand to her lips. Leopold looked down at her, eyes concerned.  
  
"That will be all, Otis. Thank you," Leopold said. Once Otis left the room, he took Kate's elbow and led her to a chair. "Kate, what has happened?" Leopold murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
"Give me the card," was all she said. Leopold glanced curiously at her. "Please," she amended. Nodding, never taking his eyes off her face, he relinquished the slip of paper. Kate came short of snatching it from him, but remembered where she was and took it gently, smiling. She opened the folded slip with trembling fingers, eyes scanning expectantly.  
  
Dear Leopold and Kate,  
  
Surprise! If you're reading this, you have just received an official notice from Charlie's Century Mail!(HaHa) Anyway, this idea came to me one night. Think of this: Leopold, Kate, you both jumped off the bridge into another time. Actually, Leo, you just went back to your time. OK, back track. If we could send you two, you PEOPLE, back in time, why not objects? This was our first test. If your reading this, I guess it was a success! Kate, Leo, I miss you two so, so much! Kate, your apartment was re-rented by a young actress. Whoo-hoo! That's the only reason I regret you not being in it. Yes, I broke things off with Patrice, (Leopold shook his head in disappointment at this) because I guess without Leo's wooing words, she wasn't interested in Charlie McKay, aspiring actor. (Kate paused, looked up at Leopold, eyebrow raised. Leopold smiled, and hastily urged her to read on) This girl is amazing! You'd approve, Leo. She likes that flower u suggested…I forget its name, but she likes it. (Leopold grinned, and nodded, while Kate just sighed. Leopold and Charlie obviously did a lot of bonding while she worked) Her name is Anna Teish. Well, I want to have something to write for next letter, so I'll stop here. **FEEL FREE to drop a letter off the bridge at any time, just make sure it has my (or Stuart's) name and address on it! Oh, Kate, I hope you're getting some fresh air, and you're not cooped up in a cell! (Kate and Leopold shared a puzzled look, and continued) Stuart sends his regards.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Charlie aka (in Leopold Terms) Charles  
  
Kate sank back in her chair, hands clutching the letter. Leopold expected her to start crying or something, but she turned to him with a smile. "Leopold's wooing words?" she repeated, giving her husband a speculative look. Leopold didn't seem fazed.  
  
"I only helped him to speak his heart," Leopold replied honestly, placing a hand on top of Kate's head. "But I am pleased to see he is pursuing his interests with someone who shares his love of acting." Kate nodded, before remembering the odd brown package. Leopold noticed it as well. " Will you open it?" he asked her. Kate nodded, and tore at the wrapping. "It's a…" Leopold trailed off.  
  
"A cell phone!" Kate said dubiously, eyeing the sleek SONY. "Leopold, what am I going to do with a cell in 1877?! People think I'm nuts as is…" she was silenced by the look Leopold gave her.  
  
"Before you react, Kate, perhaps you should read this last note," Leopold said calmly, handing her yet another slip of paper.  
  
Kate….Nah, I'm not crazy. If you walk around with this to your ear, then, YOU'RE crazy. Just a reminder….21st century is in your blood. Besides, maybe it'll clue your19th century friends to get their technological rear in gear….so maybe by my time, we'll have little robot phones that walk next to us.  
  
Love  
  
Charlie  
  
"He certainly has held onto his sense of humor," Leopold commented with a smile. Kate nodded, and left the room, returning with a navy velvet box.  
  
"Here," she said. "Put the notes and cell in here, so they don't think us insane."  
  
"Where did you have in mind, my Kate?" Leopold asked. Kate blushed and looked down, face burning.  
  
"My undergarment drawer," she mumbled. Leopold felt like laughing, but bit the inside of his cheek..  
  
"Samantha cleans there," Leopold replied, turning down the corners of his mouth in seriousness.  
  
"Well, she just won't clean there anymore," Kate said haughtily, noticing that Leopold's lips were pressed tightly together. Kate smiled slyly to herself. "Undergarments." Leopold shifted uncomfortably. "Undergarments." A low chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
"Katherine Anne Jessica Fiona Diana Sarah Mountbatten!"( AN: I had to make up a name) Leopold boomed, springing from his seat. Kate laughed, picked up her skirts, and dashed off, Leopold hot on her heels. The servants looked at eachother, appalled by the outlandish behavior of their Duke and Duchess, skittered out of the way as Kate and Leopold came crashing down. 


	2. Return to sender

"Katherine." Kate looked up, suppressing a groan, as Millard stood by the armchair in which she was seated. She didn't detest Leopold's uncle, yet he reminded her much like Ebenezer Scrooge, a man with no priorities except money, but who just needed a little change of heart. Clearly, he held the same amount of affection for her, a penniless woman who just showed up and ruined his nephew's—or his own plans—to restore the family name.  
  
"Yes?" Kate rose respectfully from her seat.  
  
"Katherine, Leopold has not come from his study in quite sometime. Do you know what he is up to?" Millard looked at her as though she was the reason behind Leopold's isolation.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea," Kate said honestly. "Would you like me to check?"  
  
"Please do. Not even Otis has been able to get him out." Kate resisted the urge to smile. That was the closest thing to a compliment that Millard had come to pay her. She nodded, and walked off, tripping slightly on her long dress. She heard Millard let out a small groan. Before she got to the study, she almost bumped into Otis.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Katherine. I believe you are attempting to draw His Grace from his hibernation?" Otis smiled at her. Kate automatically smiled back at the old man.  
  
"Yes, Otis. Is he being that stubborn?" Kate said. Otis nodded wearily.  
  
"He is just being himself, I suppose," Otis replied, shaking his head with amusement. "Good day, Miss. Katherine."  
  
"Thanks, Otis." Kate approached the study, and knocked lightly.  
  
"I do not wish to be disturbed, Uncle. I thought I made that clear," Leopold's voice said crisply. Kate sighed.  
  
"Leopold, it's me, Kate."  
  
"Kate," Leopold's tone warmed. "Please, come in." Kate opened the door, and squeezed in, shutting the door gently behind her. He was sitting at a desk, papers strewn around him, but he seemed intent on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Leopold, what are you doing?" Kate asked, puzzled. Leopold responded by adding his signature to the paper. "Leopold?"  
  
"There," he said, mostly to himself.  
  
"Leopold!" Kate was beginning to get irritated. "Please!" Leopold looked up and smiled.  
  
"I apologize, Kate. I finished writing a letter to Charles. We need something to send to him." Kate smiled, and nodded. She'd meant to get around to that.  
  
"So, any ideas?" Kate inquired. Leopold looked thoughtful.  
  
"Brioche?"  
  
"No," Kate wrinkled her nose. "It wouldn't make the travel. How about….an outfit? It would make his acting much more interesting."  
  
"Brilliant, Kate!" Leopold looked pleased. "Charles will love it. Do you know his size?" Kate nodded again.  
  
"But please come out, Millard is having a fit," Kate said. Leopold snorted. "Be nice, Leopold." Leopold sighed and held out his arm. Kate took it and smiled. "That's more like it." Leopold grabbed the letter and they walked out. Otis passed them in the hall, and bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"Good to see you out and about, Your Grace," Otis said.  
  
"Thank you, Otis," Leopold replied.  
  
"LEOPOLD!" Millard's voice boomed. Leopold groaned.  
  
"Keep walking," Leopold whispered to Kate.  
  
"You have to speak to him sometime or another," Kate whispered back. Leopold sighed, and paused. "I love you, Leopold." Leopold smiled.  
  
"I needed to hear those exact words."  
  
"You know it without hearing it."  
  
"I know," Leopold smiled, and kissed her gently. "Would you mind going ahead and having some of the maids prepare an outfit for Charles?"  
  
"Sure," Kate said, and walked off, casually slowing down to see if she could hear some of the conversation.  
  
"Kate…" Leopold warned with a small smile. Kate grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
"Leopold," Millard walked up and leaned on his cane, frowning. Leopold noticed that his uncle looked considerably older. Millard's breathing was ragged, his face drawn. (AN: No, Millard is not going to die). Leopold straightened respectfully.  
  
"Good afternoon, Uncle Millard," Leopold said.  
  
"How would you know if it's good, Leopold, if you have not been out all day?" Millard demanded. Leopold decided it was best not to answer that, and kept silent. "You've missed breakfast, and your lunch with the Wellingtons." Leopold held back a groan, and silently berated himself. That was to be an important lunch. Mr. Wellington was interested in supporting his plans for the elevator, though Millard thought otherwise.  
  
"Uncle, I assure you I did not intentionally miss that lunch. I became involved…."  
  
"In your plans for your invention?" Millard interrupted. Leopold opened his mouth to disagree, then shut it. He could not tell Millard that he'd been writing to a young man 100 years in the future.  
  
"Yes, uncle," Leopold said finally. "Yes." Millard looked mildly disgusted, but he said the words that once barely affected Leopold, but now stung.  
  
"You are no duke." Leopold simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, keeping his face expressionless. He made no comment.  
  
"Excuse me, uncle. I have a wife to attend to," Leopold said crisply, and turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
"Are you alright, Kate?" Leopold asked anxiously as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah…I'm just not used to climbing to the bridge," Kate said. Her foot slipped. "Okay, freaked out now!"  
  
"Freaked out?" Leopold frowned, before realizing that this was not the time a for 21st century slang lesson. "You're doing fine, almost there!" He put a package down, and helped her the rest of the way.  
  
"Whew," Kate gathered her dress up, and stepped onto firm boards. "Ready?" Leopold nodded, and picked up the package.  
  
"Charles McKay, Apartment 6F," Leopold read. Kate nodded to him, and he dropped the package." 


End file.
